The Invisible Alchemist
by theforeverloved
Summary: The Invisible Alchemist gets partnered up with the Elric brother. Clear the scene, things are about to get heated. Hatred always leads to violence...or does it? READ TO FIND OUT. R&R! EDXOC


_**REVIEW AFTER READING PLEASE!**_

_**Chapter 1-**_

I was invisible. Simple turns and twists, in a precise order, causing me to be seen by no one. I walked down the street i hadn't seen in 60 days. I returned the shoves and pushed i recieved, and looked at the shocked expressions on the people's face as they apologized. Invisibility was my talent. I could be in a room with 5 other people for 2 hours and never be noticed. Of course i wasn't literally invisible, that was impossible. But i was as close as it got. Which is why i worked for the military. I marched up the stairs of the headquarters, not being noticed by anyone. I stopped when i passed the guards. I turned back and blew in one of the guards' ear. He flinched and looked back, finally seeing me. His eyes went wide.

"Hey Tom."

"Nice to have you back." He bowed his head at me and turned back to his original position.

The halls were as long and empty as i remembered them. I thought of Mustang. The anger came flowing back into me as my steps grew heavier and faster. When i came to the big brown wooden doors, i heard talking. I decided against the sudden, surprising entrance i was planning on doing, and simply walked in, unnoticed. I leanedback against one of the walls, in the back corner. Mustang was talking to a blond boy. Great, a blond, that was promising. The blond was giving a report on his mission to Arilia. That rang a bell. I thought for a second to 2 months ago. And then i remembered. That had been my mission. This was the guy who was replacing me during my absense? A blondie? I narrowed my eyes at the back of his head. I swear i saw him shudder. I continued to listen to the report. Apparently it had gone well, the man that was needed dead had been killed with ease. Then continued talking about the boy's next mission. I decided that was my cue. I walked around Roy's desk till i was standing next to his chair. In that second i was invisible to both men, but as soon as i grabbed onto Roy's collar and pulled him out of his chair, both pairs of eyes snapped to me. Blondie was wide eyed, I loved seeing people's reaction to me, it was amusing. Roy relaxing a bit when he saw it was me.

"You IDIOT! Do you realize you could have exposed me?!" I yelled in his face.

"I-" I cut him off with another sentence, shoved in his face.

"Don't ever do it again!" I shoved him back into his seat and walked over to a coach, slumping down into it.

"Rose, what was i suppose to do? We needed you for those two months!"

"Apparently not." I glared at Blondie, who seemed oh so confused. Roy just rolled his eyes. I continued talking.

"You know i can't be exposed. If you weren't a pervert, we wouldn't have been able to find a reason for your caring about me."

"WOW! Ok, someone explain this to me. Now." Blondie was a demanding one. Joy. I sighed and launched myself into the story.

"A little more then 2 months ago, i was on a mission, and someone saw what happened. So i got sent to Juvi. Roy here, being the idiot he is, tried to get me out of it. But by doing that, the prison people started asking questions about why he would care if i was sent there or not. I explained to them he was just a pervert and didn't think a girl should be sent to Juvi."

"What did you do to get sent to Juvi?"

"Same thing you did in Arilia." I glared at him again, and Roy cut in before an argument could start between us.

"Rose, don't take it out of Edward, he was only doing your mission because you were unskilled enough to be seen."

"I was NOT unskilled! One of his family members saw me kill him! This is not my fault!" We just sat there, buring holes in each others' eyes. Roy sighed and talked again, much to my annoyance.

"I believe introductions are in order, Rose, this is Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist." He made a little movement with his hand, gesturing to Blondie.

"Edward, this is Rose Gallet, the Invisible Alchemist."

"You're an alchemist?!" He yelled at me.

"Wow, dude, i'm right here, no need to yell. And no not really, i only passed the test, i haven't used alchemy since then."

"That's a lie and you know it Rose." I turned my head to Roy.

"Ok i've used it once or twice. But if i tried to encage you right now, i might just accidentally blow your head up." He flinched.

"So what's my next mission?" I asked. I had to admit, i was excited to get back into action.

"Actually..." I knew i wouldn't like what came out of his mouth next. "...You and Edward will be partners for the next couple of months."

"WHAT?!" Me and Blonie screamed at the same time. We glared at each other, as if it was one of us' fault.

"There's a big mission coming up in a couple of months. Neither of you can handle it alone, which is why you're going to learn to work together so you're ready for the it. Got it?" We both sighed. There was no escaping it. But on the plus side, there's a big mission coming up, which will most likely be exciting. On the down side, i have a partner. Ew.

"Fine."

"Well, it doesn't seem like i have a choice." He looked at me as if he was better then me. I hated him already. Roy seemed to notice this.

"Enough glaring, it won't make a difference. You two are to get to know each other for the mext two months, whether you like it or not. Oh and Alphonse too, though i don't think Rose'll have a probleme with him."

"Who?" I raised an eyebrow.

"My little brother." Blondie said with a little too much meaness.

"Oh boy, if he's anyhting like you, we might just haev a problem."

"He's not. You two are to come back tomorrow in the evening for your next mission together. Got it?"

"Whatever." I slipping to the door smoothly and almost unnoticed. I stopped when Roy called my name.

"Rose. Number 56. Next to the Elric's." He through a key which i caught easily. I sighed. I hated the military overnight rooms.

"Thanks." The sarcasm was easily noted. "Oh and you're getting better and noticing me Roy." He smirked and I left.

-EPOV-

Rose slipped out of the room faster then i could see. I could understand why Roy had called her the Invisible Alchemist. She had almost appeared out of think air when i first saw her. I went out of Mustang's office and looked at the empty hall. She was really good at what she did, that was for sure. I walked over to our room and opened the door, finding Al sitting on the bed.

"How did it you with colonel Mustang brother?"

"Good, i guess. Except for the part where we got a partner for the next two months. That part kinda sucked."

"Partner? Who?" I sighed.

"The Invisible Alchemist."

"Never heard of her."

"She was in Juvi for the past two months. She probably goes on missions a lot too. And she's the _Invisible_ Alchemist. I wouldn't be surprised if we had walked past her and not noticed."

"Right you are." I screamed and turned around as fast as i could, knocking over the nightstand and falling down.

"Wow calm down there Blondie." She was in my room. How the hell had she gotten in here?!

"I'm guessing you'ng the Invisible Alchemist brother was just telling me about?"

"Rose" She smiled at him and they shook hands.

"I'm Alphonse."

"Nice to meet you?" She was being nice...the hell?!

"Hey how come you're nice to him and a total bitch to me?"

"Because you piss me off. Duh!" I rolled my eyes.

"How did you even get in here?"

"You're very unobservant." She smiled a smiled that had i'm-making-fun-of-you writen all over it.

"Don't sneak up on us! This is our room!"

"We're partners, tu casa es mi casa!"

"No, it's not! Stay out of our room!"

"Get use to it Blondie! It's going to be like this for the next 2 months!" I snapped. I walked over to her and got right up in her face. I managed to be a couple of inches taller then her. Thankfully i had grown a bit and wasn't shorter then her. That would suck.

"No...It's not."

"Wanna bet?" She smirked and dissapeared. I blinked a couple of times then turned to the door when i heard her voice.

"Don't be late tomorrow." And with that she was gone.

"She seems nice." Al said. I turned to him and scoffed.

"More like a bitch."

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


End file.
